The Familiar's Cold
by Chocolate cream cheese cake
Summary: Its winter time at the magic academy and Saito isn't feeling like himself. What will Louise do? What's wrong with Saito? Read to find out! My first L/S fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

The Familiar's cold

Its winter time at the magic academy and Saito isn't feeling like himself. What will Louise do? What's wrong with Saito? Read to find out! My first L/S fanfic! Fluff!

Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero or any of the characters

**The Familiar's cold**

* * *

It was lunch time at the magic academy. Saito made his way down the hall for lunch and noticed the Christmas decorations being put up. He smiled thinking that winter break was only a week away and he would finally have Louise all to himself. Outside, snow was falling lightly and covering the grounds. Saito really did like winter and the snow, but today he was just dreading the cold. He shivered and hugged himself to keep himself warm and sighed as we went to Louise's room. "Hey partner, what's up"? asked Del, his sword. "I dunno Del," Saito replied. "I'm just not feeling like myself", he coughed a bit and cleared his throat. Del slid to the ground in his scabbard as Saito climbed into Louise's bed. 'Bad idea' thought Saito. The bed was ice cold, and without Louise to warm it up, Saito was already freezing. He began to shake and moaned his teeth chattering. "Oh man, I hope I don't get a cold" thought Saito. "Partner"? asked Del. That was the last thing Saito heard before he drifted off.

Louise made her way to the great hall after her class. She thought she would see Saito there stuffing himself, but was surprised when she didn't see him. "Hey, have you seen Saito"? Louise asked Montmorency. "Yeah he came here, but then he left. He looked pretty…sick" she replied. "Sick"? asked Louise picking up a piece of bread and buttering it. "Yeah like…I don't know…like he has a cold or something", replied Montmorency feeding Guiche a piece of steak. Louise began to make her way to her room. "Is Saito really sick"? she wondered as she stopped outside her room. She slowly opened the door. It was dark inside, the shades were drawn making the room even darker. "Saito"? she whispered softly. No answer. She saw a shape huddled against the blankets and she quickly walked towards her bed shutting the door. "Saito"? Louise saw him shivering on the bed, and laid her warm hand on his forehead. He twitched violently at her touch and she dropped the bread slice she was holding.

Louise gasped as she saw Saito shake. She felt his forehead again and yelped, "Saito, you're burning up"! Saito moaned in agony. She ran to the bathroom in her room and grabbed a container and filled it with cold water. She grabbed a cloth from her closet and ran back to Saito's side. "Here, let me", she dipped the cloth in the water and laid it gently on Saito's burning forehead. Instant relief; Saito let out a contended sigh and relaxed under the blankets. "Better"? Louise asked as she turned the cloth over and placed the cool side on Saito's forehead. "Very much", Saito said. There was silence for a moment. "Saito, why didn't you come find me when you were feeling sick"? Louise asked him finally. "You were in class and I didn't want to just barge in there", said Saito. "Idiot", Louise shook her head as she dipped the cloth in the water again, and placed it on Saito's forehead. "I'm the idiot"? asked Saito. "You're my familiar, it's my job to take care of you", said Louise as she sternly looked at him.

Saito smiled at her. "I know", he said, "I'm sorry". Louise sighed. She picked up the bread slice that had dropped onto the floor and got off the bed. "I'll be right back", she said and left. Saito barely had time to register that she was gone, before Louise came back into her room again holding a steaming mug. "Here", she said handing him the mug. "I made you some hot tea with honey, it will help your throat feel better, and it'll warm you up", she said as Saito slowly took the mug, and sat up with Louise's help. He took a sip and felt the hot liquid go down his throat. He began to feel his body go warm and his fever subside. Louise continued to place the cold cloth on Saito's forehead. She kept doing this until she was sure that his fever had gone completely down. Saito could tell that Louise was getting tired, but she didn't stop. He grabbed her hand when she moved to dip the cloth in the water. "Thank you", he said and kissed the palm of her hand. Louise blushed and smiled as Saito smiled back at her. "You're welcome", she said smiling. When Saito finally gotten to sleep he woke up to see Louise sleeping, while kneeling by his bedside. "She didn't move from there the whole night", said Del.

Saito ruffled her hair and kissed it. "I really am lucky", he said to Del, "To have a master like Louise".

* * *

Well? What did you think? Leave a review for me! Anything is appreciated this is my first fanfic anyways! I promise to upload more stories in the future and become better at writing!

Thank youuu J


	2. Chapter 2

I've uploaded a second chapter to the story :) Hope it's better then the first one :)

Summary: Its winter time at the magic academy and Saito isn't feeling like himself. What will Louise do? What's wrong with Saito? Read to find out! My first L/S fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero No Tsukamia or any of the characters

* * *

Louise woke up when Saito kissed her. She saw smiling at her and she smiled back. "How are you feeling"? she asked him. Saito stretched and said, "much better, thanks to you". Louise got up and checked Saito's temperature. "How's your throat"? she asked him. "Still a bit sore". said Saito clearing his throat. "i'll make you some soup for breakfast", said Louise walking towards the door. "But you'll be late for class", said Saito. "I don't mind", said Louise and she left. "Partner, she's acting like your wife", said Del with a chuckle. "Shut up Del",Saito threw a pillow at the sword and sighed laying back against the pillow. "She is kind of..." said Saito, "And she's a pretty darn good one too".

Louise made her way down to the kitchen, and almost ran into Siesta who was doing the laundry."Ms. Valliere, where you going? Class is that way"! Seista said pointing. "Saito's sick, so i'm going to the kitchen to make him some soup"! said Louise and ran off. Siesta watched Louise run down the hall. "Saito's sick"? she said to herself. "How come i didn't find out about this before"?! she asked herself as she rushed behind Louise. "Okay...", said Louise gathering the ingredients before her. "I watched the cooks all the time when I was just a little girl, when they were making the meals, so i remember everything i saw..." Louise trailed off looking at the ingredients in front of her. "At least...I think..."she said picking up a tomato and a knife. "Okay", she said and placed the tomato on the cutting board and brought the knife to slice it.

BAM!

Siesta burst in to the kitchen, slamming the door open. Louise shrieked and cut her finger with the knife. "Ms. Valliere! Are you all right"?! asked Siesta rushing over. "I'M FINE, WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT"?! yelled Louise. "I just came in here to make some breakfast for myself". said Siesta gathering some ingredients for herself. "Okay well whatever, just stay out of my way"! Louise barked putting a bandage on her cut finger. "Now where were we"? she tied her hair into a pony-tail and began to work. What Louise didn't know was that Siesta was in the kitchen to make soup for Saito as well.

"Okay", said Louise looking at the pot of bubbling soup in front of her. "This should be it..." Louise gingerly took a spoon and dipped it into the pot, and took a sip. "Seems fine to me", said Louise. I hope Saito likes it! Louise thought to herself. She had a sudden vision of herself feeding the soup to Saito...

_Vision_

_"Saito, I made you some soup"! Louise said walking into the room with the steaming bowl of soup in her hands. "Oh great! I'm starving"! said Saito."well it will be worth the wait"! said Louise handing the bowl to him. Saito pulled her down on the bed beside him with one hand. "Feed me"? he asked her giving her the bowl. Louise smiled, and blushed taking the bowl. She took the spoon and blew on it a bit before feeding it to Saito. "Mmmmm", Saito said licking his lips. "Do you really like it"? asked Louise "I loved it", said Saito._

_Louise began to feed him another spoon, but he stopped her and put the bowl of soup and spoon aside. "I'm ready for desert", he said and laid on top of Louise..._

_End of vision_

"NO NO NOOOOOOOO! SAITO WE CAAAAAAAAAAN"T! Squealed Louise out loud. She earned several stares from the chefs that had arrived to cook breakfast. "Um...", Louise cleared her throat and looked away blushing fire red. "Okay". Said Louise. She placed the bowl in a platter and added some slices of freshly baked bread and a spoon as well as a napkin. She strode confidently out of the kitchen, and made her way towards her room. What she saw made her almost drop the platter.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! LOL I hope you guys enjoyed reading!

I promise that i'll try to get better at my writing if it isn't good enough for you. :)

Give me some story ideas if you don't mind!

What do you think Louise saw?! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

Bye everyone!

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone :) back with another chapter! Lol i just couldn't wait to update another chapter for the story so here it is!

Summary: Its winter time at the magic academy and Saito isn't feeling like himself. What will Louise do? What's wrong with Saito? Read to find out! My first L/S fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own ZNT or any of the characters mentioned.

* * *

Louise stares in shock at what she sees. Tabitha, Kirche, Siesta and Tiffania are all in her room, each with their own bowl of soup. Louise see's Saito happily trying each girl's soup, taking more than one spoonful each time. She noticed that each girl was making their chests even more noticeable for Saito to see. Louise clenched the platter with her hands. She walked in to her room, and slammed the platter down at her dresser table which caused some soup to fall out.

"YOU STUPID DOG! YOU JUST CAN'T RESIST CAN YOU"?! she pulled out her wand which was glowing brightly. Sensing one of Louise's explosions coming, Saito quickly got off the bed and said, "Wait Louise let me explain-", "I've had it with you, don't think i'm going to hold back because you're sick"! she said. Saito desperately thought of a distraction. "You look nice with your hair in a pony tail"! said Saito. "SAVE IT". said Louise and took a menacing step towards him. "Wait Ms. Valliere, instead of doing all of this why don't we have a taste test to see whose soup Saito likes best? and the winner can feed their soup to Saito"! said Siesta. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Siesta NO"! said Saito. "Why not"? Siesta pouted. Saito sighed a ran a hand through his hair. "There's no way Louise is going to go through with this, and besides i'm already full from-", "I accept the challenge". said Louise. Saito stared at her, shocked. "Yay"! Siesta clapped her hands. "B-B-B-But Louise, you have class don't you-"? "History of magic. No one ever comes to that class anyways. Why bother"? She shrugged. Saito covered his face with his hands. "Oh this is not good". "Why are you so against it"? asked Louise. "Because! If I-", Let's get started"! chirped Siesta. "ME FIRST"! yelled Kirche. She pushed everyone aside, and stood in front of Saito. "here darling", She fed Saito a spoonful of her soup. It was sweet and tangy but not enough to soothe his scratchy throat. He coughed a bit as the soup hit his sore throat. Kirche noticed that Saito wasn't liking her soup that much. 'Time to take drastic action', thought Kirche. "Darling, I know of a way to make that cold go right away", she set down the soup, and took Saito's hands and placed them on her chest.

Saito's nose exploded, and all the girls in the room screamed. "NO FAIR KIRCHE"! shouted Siesta. "Saito likes mine the best"! said Tiffania rushing towards Saito. "Right"?! She asked grabbing one of his hands and placing it on her chest. Saito's nose exploded even more. "NOOO DON"T GIVE IN"! cried Siesta. She rushed towards Saito and hugged him so that his face was cushioned by her chest. "OH MAKE IT STOP"! thought Saito as Tabitha joined in placing Saito's hands on her chest. Louise knew all too well that Saito was enjoying this. She trembled as tears flowed down her cheeks. "THAT IS IT"! she yelled igniting her wand. "EXPLOSION"! There was a loud BOOM and Louise's window exploded with the force of the magic. Saito, Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha, and Tiffania all flew out the window and landed hard in the field.

"SAITO YOU STUPID DOOOOOOOOOOOOOG"! cried Louise outloud.

Saito eventually ended up going to the infirmary, and all the other girls were in his hospital room gushing over him. Louise stayed in her room with the bowl of soup in her hands which was now cold. Tears kept falling from her eyes. "hey, don't cry, I'm sure partner wanted to try your soup the most", said Del. Louise scoffed. "I doubt it". "Aw come on, don't be like that, what choice did he have when those gorgeous-Louise shot the sword a death glare- i mean horrendous girls came in? He couldn't say no". Said Del. "Whatever i don't care about him anymore. He has everyone else to look after him in the infirmary", said Louise as more tears fell into the soup. "You're saying that, but your heart is saying something else". Said Del. Louise wiped her eyes and looked at the sword. "Right now, i'm betting you that Saito wishes you were there with him...and you yourself are yearning to be with him in the hospital room..." Louise looked away. "Besides...", said Del. "If Saito ends up getting a fever again...what do you think those girls will do"? Del asked. Louise looked up.

"Oh no way in hell"! she yelped, and ran to the hospital room where Saito was. Del watched her go and chuckled to himself. "Gotta love when she gets all riled up" he laughed.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Let me know if you want me to upload more chapters!

I hope this story is going to your liking, if not please give me some ideas on how to make it better! I try to keep everyone in character :)

Well, until next time,

Bye PPLZ :)

Chocolate Cream Cheese Cake


End file.
